Designers of radio communication devices often have to compromise some specifications in order to provide for ease of testability at the manufacturing site. One typical example of such a compromise is in the area or testing. In general, a radio is tested by having a test cable attached to the internal port at one end and a test equipment at the other. Using this cable, a radio's performance is measured and compared with a set of specifications. In the past, a switch internal to the radio has been used to indicate that a test cable, not an antenna is connected to the radio. This switch converts connection arrangements internal to the radio for incoming and outgoing signals and their respective polarities. Some communication devices have an antenna nut that is normally hot (RF signal) when an antenna is attached. The nut is switched to ground for the purpose of testing or attaching a remote antenna. A switch is used inside these radios to switch the hot nut to ground potential or vice versa. The connectors in these radios generally have threads on the outer ground shell and a phone plug tip that sticks through the center of the nut and inserts into the switch. The switch used in this operation is fairly expensive and is not justified in higher production volume and low cost radios. Accordingly, the need exists for a mechanism to provide for the connection of testing equipment and remote antennas to a regular communication device without utilizing any switching mechanisms.